


至死不渝的爱

by heqiyou



Category: John Wick（Movies）
Genre: ABO, A！Santino D'Antonio, M/M, O！John Wick - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heqiyou/pseuds/heqiyou
Summary: 桑蒂诺小时候看见自己父亲把约翰·威克抓回标记，这影响了他一生。





	1. Chapter 1

响雷后暴雨哗然落下，它们砸在这片土地上，捶打着果园和别墅群，撕裂晴日下精巧的花园。在它们摇曳树枝，并且拍上这栋百年历史的屋子窗户时，桑蒂诺正坐在他宽大的床上，在毛毯下看着不断闪烁轰鸣的狂风暴雨。水柱纹路印在他稚嫩的脸上，闪电照进他的大眼睛里，风不断地将阵阵呼啸灌进他的耳蜗。他在中规中矩的南欧风格、较为空洞的房间里显得渺小，正如一个8岁孩子该有的脆弱无助。  
桑蒂诺被最开始的那声雷惊醒，而后便一直醒着。他盯着暴雨，略显惊讶，渐渐地融入其中。  
片刻后他的耳朵捕捉到混乱潮湿的声音中一丝不和谐的动静，那种大力碾压过屋外石子路的汽车轮胎，不止一辆车进来。接着车灯照亮桑蒂诺的房间，从窗户那里隔着扭曲的水纹把他的影子放大拉长在墙上，再一掠而过，不停反复，直到车辆停下熄火。  
他听到人的声音，嘶吼，叫骂，更多的痛苦揉合在雨水中，就像圣瓦伦迪诺节被老妇女一双粗手揉捏的肉泥丸，肉在力气的挤压下嘶嘶漏气，不断地从厨房蒸汽鸣叫中突显出来又沉默下去，统统变成令人心情澎湃的响声——桑蒂诺不知道有什么事正在发生，但是他为此感到激动。  
他跳下床，穿上小拖鞋，直径走去开门。过道上的阴风带着潮湿的雨水味，把单薄的睡衣吹贴在桑蒂诺的肚子上，衣服下摆不停摆动。他来到栏杆边，正好看到一楼前厅的大门被用力撞开。一时间内，外面的一切恐惧和黑暗还有混乱都涌进了原本安静干燥温馨的屋子。雨水最先进来，把前厅的地毯和地板变成水洼。几个人的鞋踩进去，更多人进来，推搡吵闹叫骂，把水踩得四溅。他们像是在抢夺什么，或者在打架。桑蒂诺看着他们的手在半空中挥打，又倏忽像只鹰俯冲而下用利爪摄住什么似的突然用力。他们正在艰难地进入屋内，好像有股无穷的力气正发狠地将他们往外扯出去。接着是闪电和雷声，桑蒂诺感到屋子隐隐晃动，那些人制造的慌乱便显得微不足道了。  
然后在突然间，几乎是走神所需要花的几毫秒里面，那些人终于暂时安静，原先不断挣扎在人群中的力量被稍微地压制，正在被移进屋子的中心客厅去。  
那波人进去，进入到桑蒂诺二楼的视线死角。他再次看着只来得及合上一半的大门，狂风暴雨依旧，更多的雨水吹进来，放在门口边的地毯已经被刚才的骚乱弄到了屋外，变成一滩有颜色的布。桑蒂诺摸着乌木栏杆下楼，好奇又小心翼翼地踩在每一层台阶上。当他到达一楼时，屋外的风立即抓住了他，不断将潮湿和寒冷塞进他的怀里，吓得小男孩赶紧在风呼声中一头扎进客厅里。  
达安东尼奥——桑蒂诺的父亲——正站在客厅里，在温暖的火炉的旁边，在那团橘黄色晃动的光里，沉稳凝重，像一尊上了色的石雕像。从屋外进来的人都面对他，一群乌鸦般密集地站在一块，把桑蒂诺的视线挡得密不透风。小男孩躲在客厅边上的门框边，稍微探出半个脑袋，隐约察觉到他的父亲正在说话。大人们后背紧绷，个别弓着背，像是撑在沙发上的动作，或者是正在驯服一只不听话的山羊——桑蒂诺在老家见过他的爷爷类似的背影。  
他几乎听到了被压抑的声音，和屋外的一切怒吼类似，或者它们就是来自于此。  
桑蒂诺悄悄往前移动，他从花瓶后面遁过，来到书架边，接着是一张单人沙发，刚好可以把他安全地遮掩在黑影中，连壁炉的火光都无法找到他。他看着父亲不断地低声喃喃，近似于自语，有点垂头丧气，正在表达他的失望，接着他突然——  
“愚蠢！”达安东尼奥猛地吼道。  
桑蒂诺被吓了一跳，他以为自己被发现，片刻后他见父亲依旧看着那帮进屋的大人，正双目凸出，怒视着其中某个。他俨然化身为降临到这片土地的骤雨，整张脸的愤怒由乌云碰撞而挤压形成；他的鼻孔出气，呼呼如龙卷风；他的目光是一切灾害的具象化，是光球，是天火，是崩坍的太阳。桑蒂诺看着他就像他先前在房间里端详窗外的混乱一样，先是被吓一跳，而后渐渐融入其中，越发着迷。接着，男孩的视线转动，终于从近似于父亲的角度看到了那个男人——一切欲望和骚乱的中心，或者他就是这些疯狂的本身了。  
桑蒂诺看到约翰·威克被强迫跪在地上，与达安东尼奥过于坦白地对视。那帮乌鸦反向扯起他的手臂同时也下压着他的肩膀，他们黑色油亮的爪子踩着威克的小腿和脚腕，这样的姿势在桑蒂诺眼里形成了一种诡异的赎罪仪式感，违和地庄重起来，和他心目中异教徒的审判完美地重合了。  
桑蒂诺第一次见到威克是在两年前的花园里。那天他放暑假，正准备着跟着姐姐吉安娜回乡下爷爷奶奶那里。当他们唱着歌，蹦跳着路过花园的时候，小小的桑蒂诺透过金色阳光里漫飞的昆虫——它们都被光笼罩，变成嗡嗡作响的小光团——看到一个黑发的男人正和自己的父亲站在一块。那个男人稍微紧绷着脸，双眼明亮地听达安东尼奥说话。而后，就在桑蒂诺意识到自己正在唱歌的时候（奇怪的是他居然现在才意识到有声音从自己嘴巴里发出来），那个男人扭头，略显惊讶地看着桑蒂诺和吉安娜。男人的眼睛越发明亮了，像是两个小孩的出现给了他一个惊喜，他甚至稍稍露出友善的微笑。达安东尼奥也从意外的打断中回头，不耐烦地示意保姆把他们俩带走。中年妇女的手掌在桑蒂诺的脑袋附近挥舞，遮挡住男人的脸。等到桑蒂诺挣扎地抓住保姆的手再次看去，黑发男人已经不再留意他们了——他看起来像从未留意过他们那样，继续谨慎地听着达安东尼奥说话。  
桑蒂诺对此感到伤心，他差点在车里哭出来。之后他在乡下过完自己忧郁的暑假，回到家后，再次欣喜若狂地看到那个好看的男人在他的家里，像桑蒂诺的父亲的其他手下一样做着分内的工作。偶尔，就像看到流星那样的惊喜的是，威克会来到桑蒂诺的学前班接他回家。高个子男人站在黑色轿车边，亲切温柔地朝他打招呼，接过他的小书包，为他开车门，探进身子给他系上安全带。  
桑蒂诺闻到威克脖子上的香味，为此着迷，觉得那是来自光明的赐福。  
约翰·威克还很年轻，二十岁出头，像一匹精壮的良驹，一个过于美好的Omega。  
多少年后的桑蒂诺在某一天突然想到，他的父亲或许就是因为这个单纯的原因才会把威克留在身边细心培养。老人对威克付出的心血不比他两个孩子少，或者说，相对于两个孩子的抚养，老达安东尼奥更像是在精选出自己绝佳的Omega伴侣，要健康、漂亮、年轻，再加点不可预测的惊喜。  
所以这个克莫拉的老大故意疏忽让其自身成长的惊喜现在正把这间暴雨中的宅子搅乱。在威克得知达安东尼奥对他最终的打算后，惊慌又失礼地不辞而别，最后将整个事态上升为彻底的逃亡追捕。  
现在威克在这里，狼狈地从雨夜中抓回。雨水自他头发滴落，湿润他苍白抖动的脸，达安东尼奥的影子遮盖他，令他愤怒不甘的双眼发光。  
“你怎么能愚蠢到违背我的命令？”达安东尼奥问。  
桑蒂诺盯着威克，瞪大他的眼睛。他看着威克再次尝试挣扎，被压得更牢固，才抬起头，无声地抵抗达安东尼奥。  
“我对你给予厚望，结果你就这么回报我？”  
威克依旧看着他，抿紧嘴巴，在寒冷的颤抖中一言不发。  
桑蒂诺屏住呼吸，胸膛发烫。他看着自己的父亲走向威克，抓起他的头发，凑近端详，而后又放开，转身朝壁炉走近。桑蒂诺赶紧躲回沙发背后。  
“……把他的手拷起来。”  
桑蒂诺在昏暗中听到客厅另一头稍微有些动静，推搡和粗喘，冰冷的搭扣声终结了一切。  
男孩再次小心翼翼地探出视线，看到威克双手被拷在身后，其他人终于松了一口气似的把他往客厅地毯中央推去。威克被推得有些趔趄，他还没站稳，某个人走上来，压着他肩膀再次让他双膝跪地，发出沉闷的碰响。  
“然后把他的衣服脱掉。”达安东尼奥轻轻地命令。  
“你不能！”威克怒吼，他将要站起，身后的人都在这一刻冲向上，把他整个人压进地毯，力道之大像是在恐惧着失败的后果。  
威克在那些人和地毯之间挣扎，他咧嘴嘶吼，皱着鼻子，狂躁带着猩红漫上他的脸，他所有的关节都在不断扭曲敲击着地面。可是他依旧被压制着，困于那帮有些惧怕他的、已经结合过的Alpha。  
“你会后悔这么做！”威克被按在地毯里，他吼叫的时候无法看到达安东尼奥。绝望响亮的声音穿过地板，冲过屋子，刺透风暴雨水，和闪电雷鸣一同劈在大地上。  
“我能让你一辈子活在恐惧中！”威克在光影中继续挣扎，像一条濒死的鱼扑腾，Alpha们越发用力牵制住他。  
达安东尼奥回头看他，平静得令桑蒂诺不敢出气。男孩的目光在父亲和威克之间来回转动，飞快如睡梦中眼皮下的眼球。他感到心跳加速，浑身都在打颤，他无法分清这是来自恐惧还是激动，他察觉到自己的世界不再纯粹，直觉将某些更加高级、更加接近于大人才会有的复杂念头掺进他的灵魂，虚脱不断飘升，他的躯体感到憋屈，似乎无法承受住拥堵的情绪，无数的热汇聚在他的眼眶，使他头皮发紧。他像是发了高烧，可是却感到精力充沛，脸颊未曾这么滚烫发亮过。  
威克暂时摆脱头上的手，抬头望向桑蒂诺的父亲。桑蒂诺看到威克在呼吸，用上鼻子和嘴巴，发出低沉的气息。胸膛在那些人的手下膨胀起伏，随时都会炸开。  
“我会杀了你。”威克看进达安东尼奥的眼睛，清晰地说。“一遍又一遍。”  
达安东尼奥大笑，而桑蒂诺在沙发后响亮地哭出来。

桑蒂诺被人们带离客厅，直接送往房间，在他进去后将房门反锁。桑蒂诺一直在哭，大他两岁的姐姐吉安娜从隔壁房间相通的门进来。她给桑蒂诺盖上被子，轻轻拍着他，不停地对他耳边说悄悄话。  
桑蒂诺最后睡着，而他唯一记得的是，吉安娜的脸近在咫尺，柔和的室内光照耀着她，仿佛她来自另一个灿烂骄阳日子里那样轻松自在。  
“我们就快有个新妈妈了。”吉安娜说，手掌轻拍着桑蒂诺，直到他含泪睡着。

第二天早上桑蒂诺醒来，在那么一瞬间里以为昨晚看到的一切只是一场噩梦。结果他看到吉安娜正睡在自己身边，刚从另一个梦里清醒。  
屋外的风雨停歇，部分阳光照射进来，树荫安静婆娑。他们相互看看，一块进入吉安娜的房间，再从她的房门出到过道上。这里没有人，整栋屋子显得过分安静，压抑从角落滋生。姐弟俩很少有过这样诡异的早晨，他们融入屋子的安静中，轻声地下楼，一同不由自主地站在通往客厅的那扇门前。  
他们站了好一会儿，直到客厅里面有人开门出来。一股热气跟在那个男人身后扑在两个小孩的脸上，腥甜得像还未蒸熟的鱼。那个男人朝他们挑眉，然后直径走开，叼着一根烟不停地用打火机去点亮它。  
他没有关门，任由这扇将单纯与残忍隔阂的木门洞开，让桑蒂诺和吉安娜将客厅里的场景看进眼里。  
他们看到——桑蒂诺看到——威克倒在无光的客厅中央，双手拷在背后，赤身裸体布满伤痕，侧躺着，似乎是死了。接着他们才看到自己的父亲仅仅穿着吸烟装站在一旁，阴沉着脸回看他们。  
吉安娜把手搭在桑蒂诺的肩膀上，而他们的父亲朝他们轻轻招手，示意他们进来。桑蒂诺忘记是他主动抬脚还是吉安娜在身后推他，总之他们像两个小机器人般机械地、不快不慢地来到父亲面前，两双眼睛闪烁着恐惧好奇的光，不由自主地再次落在那个黑发男人身上。  
桑蒂诺看到威克的下巴泡在血里，鼻子被打断，鼻孔轻轻冒着血泡，嘴巴稍微张开，只出不进地浅浅呼吸。他脖子后面的腺体曾被咬开多次，血肉模糊，和下巴浓稠的血汇合，正缓慢地滴落进地毯里。桑蒂诺无法抑制地不停地看，他心生畏惧，但双目又对眼下画面饕餮得忘乎所以。小孩残酷的新鲜感令他过分去注视威克的眼睛，然后发现它们躲藏在汗湿的黑发阴影里，像是灵魂遗忘了去看，连其中微弱的光都是空洞的。客厅的周围站着昨夜的人，他们一直在警惕威克，而整晚视奸后的潮热还未从他们脸上散去，这令他们的双颊红润，显得心满意足，偶尔发出漏气的笑声。  
桑蒂诺感到吉安娜的手在他肩膀上抓紧，指甲陷进他的睡衣和皮肤，但是桑蒂诺已经不去在乎这些疼痛了，他只是感到血液正一次次用力冲刷碾压过他单薄的胸膛，拽紧他的呼吸。他们的父亲没有说话，叫来附近一个人将威克从地上拉拽坐起。达安东尼奥再次示意两个孩子上前，然后当着他们的面掰开威克打颤的双腿，让他们直视那片惨不忍睹的位置。  
你可以在那里看到跳动着的任何液体，血只是其次的。  
“这就是Omega最应该做的事，被操开。”达安东尼奥说。他伸出两只手指撑开那个口，更多白色的精液从里面流出，味道浓烈，桑蒂诺认准那是他父亲的味道，雄性、侵略、无情以及粗鲁。威克自身的味道已经被整个客厅的腥热味覆盖隐去，还有更加浓郁、勃勃不断的来自达安东尼奥的气味涌进他的身体，从每一处流血的地方。桑蒂诺听到吉安娜在自己身后屏息。他的注意力从气味中坠落回他的眼睛，看到父亲正把手指伸进去，翻过手掌勾动指头。桑蒂诺见过男人这样对待一条活鱼，勾着它的嘴巴将它拎上案台。男孩浑身的血液聚涌上脑，堵在眼睛后面，似要通过目光喷洒出来。威克只能在恍惚的热潮中皱眉，他的头歪斜地垂在一边，混合唾液的黑血从他嘴里缓慢地呈线滑落，沾在他的手臂上。他在轻微痉挛，咳出更多的血，无意识地眨眨眼睛。  
达安东尼奥把手抽出，掐上威克的脸摆正，这时候桑蒂诺才看清他的眼睛有一只肿得无法睁开。  
“这也是挑战权威的下场。”父亲这么对自己的孩子说。他松手，威克的头便垂回去。  
桑蒂诺噤声，他看着自己的父亲露出男人的Alpha性器，它发紫肿胀，戳在那个颤抖缩动的口，毫不留情地捅进去，力道足以将半昏迷的Omega杀死。  
“把他们带出去。”达安东尼奥最后说。

他们被送出门外，客厅门在他们身后关上。吉安娜只是面无表情地回头看看桑蒂诺，撇下一句话便跑上楼换衣服，准备着去学校。  
“他看起来比我想得要年轻许多。”吉安娜的声音在过道上飘散。  
桑蒂诺隐约从中听出点别的感情，偏向温柔的同情，可现下他没有心思去仔细琢磨他的姐姐。桑蒂诺近似于强迫地不断回想父亲进入那具残破躯体的瞬间，威克紧皱的眉头和濒死仰长的脖子，那些血都在他身上发光，某些东西在同一刻往桑蒂诺心里沉淀下去，成为他思想基石的一部分。  
当天桑蒂诺对老师谎称不舒服，被保姆接回家。他摆脱开老妇女，跑进花园，试图从窗户那里寻找百叶窗的缝隙窥看客厅的内部。他什么都看不见，仿佛这栋屋子没有其他人存在，你只能感知到里面的各种声音，就像一栋鬼屋。桑蒂诺回到屋内，只身一人面对客厅门口，心脏快速跳动。他左右张望，确定没有人之后，走到门边，将耳朵挨在门缝上，闭起眼睛用黑暗中的注意力去听。  
他听到昨晚的狂风暴雨和电闪雷鸣，那些乌鸦在笑，他的父亲嘶吼嚎叫，而后他还听到自己的哭声。

没有人离开那个客厅，只是有人不断进去，带着医药箱和一盒干净整洁到令人害怕的针筒药瓶。甚至吉安娜回来、到了晚餐时间，也只有保姆陪着两个孩子，在厨房里随意解决。那晚桑蒂诺没有说话，他不问问题，也拒绝交流。吉安娜也一样。他们早早回房间睡觉，吉安娜还锁上了他们两人之间可以互通的门。  
那晚的梦桑蒂诺已经难以记清了，他只是感到热，像是睡在一团篝火里，清风从他上头吹过，他无法触及。最后等他醒来，小腹发酸跳动，一股奇妙的腹胀感挤压着他，令他娇小的性器早熟地发硬——他几乎可以闻到自己的Alpha气味了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

桑蒂诺仰头看着屋子的窗口。阳光铺盖而下，将他的耳朵透明，绒毛发光。他在温暖漩涡中央，胸膛软酥酥地微微起伏。  
正方形的窗口高耸在三楼石墙上，刚好躲过泡桐的淡蓝树荫，在一片白色的阳光里透着阴凉静谧的气息。小窗口里面是一间普通的客房，有独立卫浴和换衣间，床还有五斗柜。它直接由一道直达一层的楼梯相连，与这栋屋子里的其他房间孤立。桑蒂诺记得那个房间的门沉重厚实，一个小孩根本推不动。他继续看着那扇三楼的窗户，它几乎高得遥不可及，神秘得令人喉咙发痒。  
他们在去年冬天给那个正方形焊上双重铁窗，现在约翰·威克被关在里面。  
桑蒂诺认为是父亲担心他们的新妈妈再次逃走而这么做，吉安娜却否认他。  
“不是的，桑尼。”十岁的女孩有些忧伤地说。“你什么都不明白。”

 

桑蒂诺没有见证威克从呆了三天的客厅转移至独立客房的过程，根据保姆的旁观描述，一路上都是血迹，像战场上运送重伤者，结合的气味满屋子都是。客厅的地毯不能留了，必须烧掉，直接扔的话会招引来野生动物。在这同一时段的另一头，桑蒂诺正在上课，和课室里的同龄人一块安静地听着老师讲解阅读。室内有点燥闷，过于空旷，衣服布料的窸窣和鞋底沙子的磨砺声被无限放大，桑蒂诺的思绪便在其中涣散开。如果说以前他无论怎么努力都毫无希望，现在他也足够从这群孩子里脱离出来了。桑蒂诺感到自己的心智不再单纯，托他父亲的福，男孩过早地品尝到结合热的味道，太过敏感地去欣赏来自成年Omega的性吸引力。在他明亮的圆眼睛里，父亲那只戴有戒指的粗手指象征了一种令他向往的权力，它们粗糙焦黄，长满手毛，会用力抓捏威克大腿内侧的白皙皮肉，往两边不断掰开，撕裂某个烂熟的果子那样毫不在意又为此着迷。年轻肉体在老男人怀里颤抖，紧缩不已，被本能驱使地去畏惧桑蒂诺父亲猛烈浑雄的气息。而在两条修长的腿的交合终点，蜜口潺潺涌出稠液，达安东尼奥家族的醇香正将威克浸泡，逐渐令他成为克莫拉的一部分。桑蒂诺眨眨眼睛，幻想在课室上空消失。他的心脏越发搏动，跳得比同龄人用力又快，激动地把血液输送到全身各处，填充鼓胀他的四肢与感官——他在小桌椅中急切地长大，脱离小孩的身体，成为一个成熟的Alpha。下一秒现实的脱力接踵而至，令他再次变为一个困顿的小孩。他感到无尽迷茫，不知道自己该做什么，能做什么，懵懂的野心和无措的勇气正在侵害他幼小的心灵。他的双手娇小细白，没有父亲的黝黑粗壮，戴不上任何戒指，也没有力气抓握压制住剧烈颤抖的躯体。

一个星期后桑蒂诺才再次见到威克。  
他们被告知在午餐开始前就到餐厅坐好。餐厅为半开放式，浅棕色的石砖地板，一半在室内阴影中，一半晃动在树荫里。一点梧桐树枝叶伸进阳台，挨着廊柱，被风吹拂散出一阵被太阳晒了一上午的植物味道。  
长方形的餐桌吉安娜和桑蒂诺分别坐在两侧长边，对过早的用餐时间显得别扭。保姆和佣人收拾好一切后便离开，吉安娜摆弄银餐具，桑蒂诺在凳子上晃着腿，玩着他几分钟前戴好的小袖扣。屋外的院子发酵花香，都在阳光下沙沙作响。突然门被打开，毫无预警地打断了餐厅的安静。吉安娜和桑蒂诺看到他们的父亲走在前头，率先进入餐厅，从桑蒂诺椅子后过去，站到有阳光树荫的餐桌那头。然后约翰·威克才进来。  
他穿着精良的合身三件套深色西装，按照达安东尼奥的品味被打扮得一丝不苟。之前的伤在他光洁的脸上剩下淤青的影子，鼻梁贴着一截愈合胶布，下嘴唇有一道竖立的裂缝正在结痂。威克的表情淡漠，有些无神，好像没有彻底醒来。他的脚步很轻，一阵清风般走过桑蒂诺的椅子，吊在胸前的右手并没有影响到他的行走速度。  
两个Alpha尾随紧跟，防止他有其它举动。  
威克坐进长桌的阳光一端，达安东尼奥为他拉合椅子，手搭在他的肩膀上，稍微压压，停在那里。看守人从矮台阶下到餐厅外，依旧警惕着威克。  
威克的目光垂进桌子，浑浑噩噩地坐着，之前的愤怒与暴躁仿佛从未扭曲过他的面容。桑蒂诺看着父亲的手在西服布料上压出纹路，让靠近脖子的领口稍微下滑，露出白色的绷带。这道颜色令桑蒂诺不由自主地抬眼瞄向他的父亲，对男人一脸被满足的贪婪出神。他想感同身受，内心却苦涩难耐无法发泄。  
“这是你们的母亲。”达安东尼奥的手握上威克的脸，抬起他的头，力气鲁莽，将威克的后脑挨进椅背里，展示一件战利品那样显得理所应当。威克梳到耳后的头发垂下一缕晃悠，他的眼睛半磕，毫无光彩，嘴巴在微微喘息。男孩记得他在圣母玛利亚石像的怀里看到过这副模样的羊羔。  
“我需要你们认准他的脸。”达安东尼奥说，他的拇指按在威克的下唇，几乎要把结痂压破。“即使你们什么都看遍了。”他低声笑道，暗示性地把威克的领结拉紧，然后拍拍他的胸口。威克视线垂下，稍微偏着头，融入达安东尼奥的影子里。  
“过来抱抱你们的妈妈。”达安东尼奥命令。  
吉安娜先走过去，她深棕色的卷发轻轻拍打在后背，左右摇摆。她的小手扶着桌面，一路轻滑过去，停在一个玻璃杯旁边。她来到跟前，威克也没抬眼看她，他的视线停留在室内的角落，呆滞得让人想到那些做了脑叶白质切除手术的病患。桑蒂诺观察得小心翼翼，他警惕着父亲，然后看到男人表情变得僵硬，一只手放在椅背上，似乎准备随时去掰正威克的脸。  
桑蒂诺知道吉安娜沉入了一种不祥的胶着境地，他想着威克不会给他们任何人面子，因为他的父亲如此对待他，把他抓回来强奸，给他打上烙印。现在以及往后，威克都会恨死他们一家人。但是如果——桑蒂诺看着自己姐姐挨近威克，过于近了——父亲有能力标记威克，那他应该也要有能力让威克听话，让他安守本分，去爱两个小孩，特别是桑蒂诺自己。  
威克对吉安娜不理不睬，在椅子里僵硬地坐着。达安东尼奥几乎要发火了，他双眼凸出，憋着气站立，很快连桑蒂诺都可以隐隐感受到来自父亲的Alpha的压迫力。威克皱眉，左手放在桌面上握起拳头，依旧倔强绝望地盯着餐厅一角。  
一双小孩的手臂环抱上威克的脖子，轻柔的头发跟着扫过去，深棕色的瀑布在威克胸前摇晃。吉安娜踮着脚抱住威克，头以舒服的角度挨着男人的脖子。桑蒂诺看到他父亲退开，给两人留出阳光。威克将视线放在吉安娜的背上，略感意外地瞪大眼睛。他的鼻子近得可以呼吸吉安娜头发的香味，睫毛虚弱地煽动，从女孩头顶拦载住一截柔光。  
威克迟疑了一会儿，用左手回抱吉安娜，身子轻缓地朝她降低，温柔地拢着她。  
吉安娜抬起头，他们目光交汇，很快又分开。小女孩亲亲他的脸颊，吻落在一处淤青上。  
吉安娜在父亲赞许的目光里回到位置上。桑蒂诺一直看着她，呼吸加快，愤怒和嫉妒随之而来，甚至让他眩晕得向桌面倾斜。他不甘心地扭头看威克，发现男人再次恢复成失神的状态，达安东尼奥则开始暗示桑蒂诺上前了。  
桑蒂诺跳下椅子，一股脑冲进威克的怀里，急切贪婪地紧紧抱着他，以至于西装的扣子磕疼了他的脸蛋。桑蒂诺听到自己的父亲在大笑，像那晚的雷声轰鸣，接着他渐渐闻到记忆中的香气，透过达安东尼奥的标记气味，优柔寡断地钻进桑蒂诺的鼻孔，流进他的胸膛。他体会到威克体温呼吸以及心跳，虽然那只手迟迟未落在他的后背像对待吉安娜那样拍抚，但桑蒂诺也已经获得前所未有的满足，甚至不再羡慕吉安娜独享的亲昵感。他需要自己去争取，需要威克的区别对待，他要变得特殊，不可能再是随便的某个小孩。只要他能让威克印象深刻，做什么都在所不惜。  
达安东尼奥突然上前，一把扯开桑蒂诺，像是这种霸道鲁莽的态度令他脸上抹黑。桑蒂诺摔到地面的一瞬间心虚地以为出了什么差错，可能是父亲发现他龌龊的企图，也可能是他激动大哭的原因——他的脸蛋发红湿润，喉咙哽咽，肯定是哭了。而当他慌乱爬起，四肢跪地的时候，听见吉安娜倒吸气的声音，抬头刚好看到父亲一拳把威克打下椅子。  
一把餐刀从威克左手里掉出来，在地砖上发出清脆响声。  
桑蒂诺看着威克倒在漫进餐厅的树荫里，忽明忽暗的斑驳光影打在他的脸上，颧骨被达安东尼奥的戒指划出一道新的血痕。那双黑色的眼睛在散乱的头发后明亮，充斥着新一轮的违抗和愤怒，但在当下又是如此地无力。粗壮的大手从桌子上方探下，一把扯住威克的领带将他拉起，带有威慑力地落下第二拳。威克被打回地面，脑袋撞在地砖上，关节蕴藏的力量便消散了。而就在威克极力摸索着那把刀时，桑蒂诺爬上前，抓起银餐具，再迅速离开，回到桌子边上。达安东尼奥看着他，对他表示感谢，这一瞬间他们的关系变得平等，以至于有了同流合污的荣誉感。  
屋外的两个Alpha进来，把威克架走，达安东尼奥跟在后面，一同离开餐厅。桑蒂诺转头看着吉安娜，欣赏她脸上还未褪去的惊讶表情，扔下餐刀小跑地跟着去了。

桑蒂诺跟到房间门外，由一道直通三楼的楼梯悄悄上来。他记得这个隐蔽的客房，发现厚重的房门并未完全关上。他几乎是趴在阶梯上挨近门边，躲在阴影处移动自己的脸，直到阳光透过铁窗再透过门缝照在他的脸上。  
他正好看见父亲把针头从威克脖子上拿开，着手于抽掉威克皮带和裤子。他将他压在床上，陷入白色的床单里。威克的上身还好好地穿着那套西装，下身则变成了专属达安东尼奥的荡妇。药效很快发挥作用，威克从挣扎到神志不清只是十秒之间的变化。他在床上扬起下巴，无力的双手搭在达安东尼奥的手臂上，扶着他或者推开他。桑蒂诺看着自己的父亲将手探进威克的大腿深处，再次抽出来时手指上布满了透明发光的蜜糖，桑蒂诺记忆中的味道越发浓郁芬芳，将他团团包围，宛若一个气味组成的天堂。  
达安东尼奥把威克翻过身，从后面进入他，不断往床里推压。桑蒂诺被他父亲与身俱来的暴力震慑，而后接受，渐渐产生出一股向往和迷恋。期间威克不停地吸气喘息，像漏风的管道，只是更加痛苦。桑蒂诺看着他脖子上的绷带渐松，晃动里露出后颈上难看的疤，令人触目心惊。男孩有些失措，他的直觉告诉他应该要为目前所见而脸红心跳，但他体内的某一部分又驱使他进一步去偷窥。  
他不小心在犹豫时踩碎了那个空针筒——桑蒂诺不知道它是怎么滚到自己脚边的。  
当他懊恼地再次抬头时，发现威克正惊恐地看着他。  
桑蒂诺被摄住，这种陌生的激动从头到脚地完整全面，热渐渐上来，像温水漫过头顶。男孩感到四肢温暖，胸膛充满甜蜜，他不会畏惧，太过直白以至于再也没有躲藏的理由。所以桑蒂诺一动不动，保持着他半蹲的姿势，在门缝后面睁着眼睛看着。他看到威克试图在父亲身下挣扎，可是其它更加剧烈的感触捕捉住他，令他面色潮红，难受地愉悦着，眼睛从未如此水光明亮。  
达安东尼奥察觉到威克的视线，也发现了门外的小偷。强壮的父亲只是笑笑，对此毫无顾忌。他将威克摆回面朝上的姿势，把壮实的腰撞进Omega的双腿间，力道大得威克下腰几乎悬空。可是威克依旧偏着头，在药物导致的神志不清和男人的撞击摇晃中与桑蒂诺对视，仿佛男孩的双眼是他逃往外界、逃脱命运的唯一路径。第一波高潮让他下意识仰头无声尖叫，挺起胸膛，而桑蒂诺看到了上帝所说的光——它们将威克全身包裹赐福，令他充满了殉道者的悲情美感，然后迅速凋零，堕落回这个铁窗房间床上，恢复成一个正在发情抽搐的Omega。  
桑蒂诺看到父亲戴有戒指的那只手掐上威克的腰，五指用力抓皱了西服布料，接着房间内的看守走过来，将门关上。

夜晚的时候桑蒂诺将这些静谧的邪恶带入到梦里。他变成了达安东尼奥，或者是他的某个化身。威克在他身下舒展身躯，而桑蒂诺看不清他的脸，他只能凭感觉放大局部的景象，比如威克微张喘气的嘴巴，他略微难过的眼神，吞咽的喉咙，颤抖的肩头。在这个迷雾浓稠的梦中，桑蒂诺反复地看到自己那双皮肤焦黄、手毛卷曲、戴着戒指的粗手指缓慢将威克的大腿打开，他真切地感知到皮肤下搏动的血液，颤抖的肌肉，以及粘稠湿滑的触感。  
它们无比鲜活，将桑蒂诺吞噬在梦里，令他感受到食髓知味的乐趣。

 

 

桑蒂诺站在那扇铁窗下。他在阳光里仰头眺望，目光越过泡桐淡蓝色的树影，越过白烈的阳光，直达幽暗寂寥的窗口。  
作为一个小孩，他知道得太多，看和感受也过于丰富，这令他有资本洋洋得意。吉安娜坐在院子的另一头，安静地看着书。桑蒂诺按耐不住炫耀的心，便暂时离开那扇窗下，朝他姐姐走近，骄傲地认同吉安娜之前所说，威克对于他们的父亲的确过于年轻了。  
“我最终会得到他。”小男孩挑衅地看着自己的姐姐，仿佛对方露出挫败的表情便是他的胜利。“父亲担心他逃走把他关在三楼，而我绝不会让这种事发生。”  
吉安娜只是看着他，眼神有些悲伤，还有一丝对桑蒂诺幼稚举动的宽容。  
“不是的，桑尼。你什么都不明白。”


	3. Chapter 3

夏天到来的时候，达安东尼奥送给威克一只边境柯利牧羊犬。她闻起来很热，有一身漂亮的毛，乖巧机灵，懂得讨人欢心。送狗的那一天是礼拜六，桑蒂诺不用去学校，牵着狗跟随父亲，在午后院子里找到坐着发呆的威克。威克的一切都是美丽且光亮的，特别是在阳光下，桑蒂诺可以看到他黑色的头发糅杂进白色光斑，视线随着走近的脚步晃动，光斑呈现出泡泡表面的彩虹颜色。  
桑蒂诺每次看到威克，都会觉得自己是幸运儿。  
达安东尼奥不允许威克走出庄园一步，所以他最远仅限于院子和屋后的一片树林，并且总有人跟随看守。现在威克坐在椅子上，稍微闭目休憩，两个结合过的Alpha就站在五步开外，像两道着实的影子。  
那只狗喜欢威克。桑蒂诺还没放开绳子，它就急切跑到威克面前，动起来像一头莽撞的火车头，把威克吓了一跳。它前爪搭上男人的膝盖，开心地吐着舌头。也就是这个时刻，桑蒂诺时隔很久再次见到威克由衷露出的轻松笑容。在这种情况下显得有些可悲，但他终究还是笑了，暂时忘掉这三个月被监禁控制的日子——达安东尼奥严格掌控着威克的穿衣饮食——和已经被标记的事实。他故意不看来人，抬手摸着牧羊犬的脑袋，用对牧羊犬的专注将达安东尼奥漠视在外。当他低头好让狗闻闻自己的气味时，脖子后的那块标记疤轻巧地露出，颜色和不规则的丑陋形状一巴掌似的打在了桑蒂诺的胸膛上，让他顿时喉咙发紧。如同看着玻璃制品放慢打碎的画面，桑蒂诺在威克身上看到了不完美，也在同一时刻意识到正是这样的可憎缺憾令威克越发可以被碰触获得，再次激发了男孩过于早熟的渴慕。桑蒂诺忘记自己还牵着绳子，任由牧羊犬把绳子不断从他手里抽走，达安东尼奥从他手里接过，故意把狗扯回来。  
威克扭头看向他们，仿佛前一秒他们都不存在。  
达安东尼奥拍拍牧羊犬的脑袋，蹲下身，用大家都听得见的声音说：“你喜欢妈妈吗？”  
威克直视他，对达安东尼奥刻意宣誓主权的笑话无感。三个月的共同生活似乎打磨了他的棱角，令他懂得在自己的Alpha面前控制怒气以及表现顺从。桑蒂诺不敢想象头一个月里威克是怎么样多次反抗他父亲的，有一次他差点送去住院，起因是他不愿意达安东尼奥剃掉他的胡子。威克发现无法回避被标记的事实后开始蓄胡，糟蹋自己的脸，认为是长相让他遭了罪。达安东尼奥被打走剃须刀后便揍他，加上那天老男人正好喝晕了头，直到吉安娜害怕得喊出声才气喘吁吁地停下。威克受制于结合的力量，无法还手，他甚至没办法逃开，因为他的Alpha强制他留下挨揍。事后他们叫来医生，送来各种医疗设备，花了近两个星期让他静养。痊愈后威克不再试图改变自己的脸，达安东尼奥对桑蒂诺解释，说这是被驯服的优良表现，威克懂得听话了。那天桑蒂诺也在场，他面对施暴无动于衷，不像第一次那样哭闹，他只是对威克还会有违抗的意识存在感到小小惊讶，全程报以看好戏的态度。达安东尼奥的教育成功地驻进男孩的心，让他懂得如何冷酷无情。  
不过在这种畸形感情的初期，桑蒂诺发现威克不再对他温柔地微笑后，男孩还是没有能力做到像他父亲那样威逼利诱，他只是天真一昧地渴求威克可以爱他，竭尽全力地去讨好。他会专门亲自送早餐到关着威克的三楼房间门口，等到父亲从里面出来便送进去。有时候等待时间过于长，托盘上的牛奶没有了温度，桑蒂诺还会专门拿着玻璃杯跑去厨房加热再回来。然后他就会看见父亲穿着吸烟装，满意地坐在阶梯上吃着桑蒂诺放在那的早餐——面包、黄油和煎蛋——看到自己儿子拿来热乎乎的牛奶，露出笑容，而威克背对着门口侧躺，在凌乱的床单和被子里蜷缩，阳光照在他身上变为寒冬的一层厚雪，脖子后面的疤在桑蒂诺眼里突突地跳动。就算桑蒂诺躲过他父亲的无赖，把早餐安全送到威克床边，威克也不会理他，睡觉或者对着墙发呆，手无意识摸索着身上的淤青，每天的位置都不一样，从未恢复。除了送早餐，桑蒂诺还会帮忙父亲给威克配衣服的领带和袜子，给他摘来别在纽扣眼的花，紫色或者白色。偶尔吉安娜也会送一支红色的康乃馨，她没有把它做成任何饰品，威克会把它别在衣服上，桑蒂诺专门为他搭配的花就被扔在一边。  
桑蒂诺不明白他错在哪里，他几乎为威克做了所有他有能力完成的事。没有人告诉男孩他不应该跟着自己的父亲，把他当成榜样地模仿。  
他为威克做了所有事，却忘记去同情他。他爱得就像他的父亲那样自私。多年后的桑蒂诺还是对此执迷不悟，从未吸取教训，盲目自大地爱着约翰·威克。  
在他因此无知受到死亡威胁之前，还是孩子的桑蒂诺最大的困难就是如何在威克的生活中插入一脚，争夺自己的一席之地。达安东尼奥送的这只边境柯利牧羊犬是一个机会。吉安娜对狗毛过敏，达安东尼奥也不能每天呆在庄园，桑蒂诺便可以利用这个机会更多地靠近威克，有正当的名义陪伴，努力地让威克意识到他需要他。  
达安东尼奥见威克没有回应，便把狗绳松开，让牧羊犬回到威克的怀里。  
“你可以每天遛它。”达安东尼奥说，他走到威克身边，把手放到威克脖子后，不轻不重地揉捏。威克闭上眼睛，克制地熬过这短暂的接触。桑蒂诺站在原地，显得怕生害羞，内心急切地等待威克对他的呼唤。  
“你没必要送它给我。”威克让狗在地上站好，手不再碰它。“我哪里也去不了，没办法养它。”  
“怎么会呢，我们可以把它养在一楼，桑尼负责照顾。”  
“那就由你儿子养它，不需要给我。”  
桑蒂诺看见自己父亲把威克的脖子掐疼了。那只手关节用力，肌肉卡在戒指里，像一只飞禽的爪子。威克下意识要躲开，他显然很难受，咧起嘴巴，却在达安东尼奥再一次下力后坐稳，隐忍地怒视前方。牧羊犬怒视达安东尼奥，桑蒂诺赶紧跑上前扯住狗绳，看着他父亲弯腰凑近威克的耳边。  
“桑尼也是你的‘儿子’，记住这点。”达安东尼奥压低声音阐述。“凡是我送的你都必须收下。”  
威克没有回应，达安东尼奥用力甩开他，走之前瞥了那只狗一眼。  
院子很快剩下威克和桑蒂诺，狗和两道五步开外的影子。  
桑蒂诺艰难地在原地犹豫一会，才走上前，想着他应该把绳子放在威克手里，然后安抚性地拍拍他的手背，让他知道他会在这里陪着他。可是当威克抬头时，他看向桑蒂诺的眼神就像看桑蒂诺的父亲，冷漠刻意，看穿了男孩的本质。桑蒂诺被这种眼神伤害，他感到害怕，接着是愤怒。他害怕威克窥看到他龌龊的内心，又愤怒于威克不给他任何纠正坏印象的机会。  
桑蒂诺用力扯着绳子把狗拉走，他知道威克一直盯着他离去，这也是他唯一可以争取到的视线。  
不过这一天再晚一些的时候，桑蒂诺还是带着边境柯利牧羊犬找到威克，胆怯地告诉他狗还没有名字。  
威克放下书，从沙发上看他。窗外暗淡下去的日光渐渐沉落在地平线后，泡桐和修剪成尖锥形的松树拉长影子，整个自然风景都被夕阳倾斜，颜色深沉，往夏夜的天鹅绒夜空靠拢。威克在这昏暗的光中看着桑蒂诺，他的眼睛氤氲出模糊的光，令他变得温柔，就算没有微笑，整个人都是毫无防备又易于亲近的，是桑蒂诺遥远记忆中母亲的剪影。  
“随你喜欢。”威克的声音从那具愈发昏暗的躯体传出，沉稳好听，像猫的呼噜，像圣诞前夜教堂里祈祷的共鸣。  
“如果你不喜欢怎么办？”桑蒂诺急切地问。  
“我怎么会不喜欢呢？”  
“黛丝？露西？莉莉丝？安妮？”  
“你决定。”  
“桃乐丝？朵朵？万圣节？南瓜？”  
“都可以。”  
“我想不到。”  
“那就南瓜。”  
之后的餐桌上达安东尼奥得知牧羊犬被叫成南瓜后笑了很久，威克只是切着盘子里的鱼，没有理睬。桑蒂诺感到脸发烫，困惑不已。他认为自己和威克好不容易建立起来的纽带被父亲糟蹋，可是威克没有出来辩护，这算什么？他视若珍宝的被轻视取笑，但是他要怪罪他的父亲吗？不会，这不是父亲的错，他只是一股外界的阻力，总会存在，不是他就是别人，比如吉安娜。桑蒂诺认为这些难受来自内部，他和威克之间的问题，准确来说是威克造成的，他对桑蒂诺所珍惜的熟视无睹，比之前桑蒂诺对他的遭遇表现还要更加冷酷无情。  
归根结蒂，威克没有把桑蒂诺放在眼里。  
“不要笑啦！”桑蒂诺喊叫起来。他把叉子扔到盘子上发出刺耳噪音。达安东尼奥妥协，但还在耸着肩膀偷笑，吉安娜和桑蒂诺交换眼神，威克由始至终没有多余动作。  
没有人会正视他。桑蒂诺扭过头瞪着威克，一想到他脖子后的疤肚子就犯恶心。结果他胸口发闷，头晕目眩，直接把刚才吃的统统吐出来，弄脏了桌面和自己的衣服还有地板。保姆和佣人跑过来围着他打理，达安东尼奥皱眉摇头，吉安娜发出嫌弃的气声。桑蒂诺闭起嘴巴，那股酸在口腔里发酵，阵阵刺痛着他的牙龈。威克诧异地看他，动作因为桑蒂诺而静止，胃口全无。这就是桑蒂诺所谓的小小的成功。  
白天的时候桑蒂诺总会带着南瓜去找威克散步，威克没有拒绝。他们一同顺着树林的路往下走，两个看守跟在后面。桑蒂诺发现他们也时常偷懒，故意落在更远的地方抽烟。威克不会逃，大人总是对某些事表现出无法理解的信心，仿佛有某种无形的枷锁卡在威克的脖子上。桑蒂诺没有问，他心无旁骛等着自己计划实施的那一刻。南瓜的确很喜欢威克，只要威克牵着绳子，它就不会耍赖不走或者到处乱跑，桑蒂诺就不行，他总要努力花一倍的力气好让那只狗听话。  
他们从暗绿色的山坡走下，去往一片开阔地，那里树林环绕，把天空圈成不规则的圆，时不时有群鸟的影子倏忽间落下再被风刮走。往前是湖，湖的里面是庄园未开发的树林，连接一片山脉。没有人担心威克会从这里跑出去，他没必要选择这么糟蹋自己的方式送死。他们选择一块草皮坐下，给南瓜松开绳子，让它随意地奔跑。桑蒂诺喜欢这段时间，他坐在威克身边，身子挨着他，头靠在男人手臂上，有时候躺进他的怀里，耳朵压着他的大腿，闭上眼睛可以不断放大自己正在触碰威克的事实感受。桑蒂诺也会仰躺向上看着树梢和天空，描绘威克的轮廓，脸蛋呼吸到威克肚子散发的热量。可是威克谁也不看，他就看着那只狗。  
如果桑蒂诺呆得有些无聊，他会问威克很多问题，问他被标记的感受，问他身上的伤，问他还记不记得自己躲在门外偷窥的那天。威克被戳到疼处打算起身，桑蒂诺用全身重量扯着他，露出天真的样子仰视他，这样就更加刺疼威克的自尊心了。  
吉安娜不会这么对待威克，她表现得简直像这个家庭唯一的正常人。她会在书房安静陪着威克，威克被关回三楼，等着达安东尼奥上去之前那段时间吉安娜也会陪伴。吉安娜和桑蒂诺说，如果他们的手相互握着，门外传来父亲模糊的脚步声时，威克也是会发抖的。  
桑蒂诺说了这么多话去刺激威克，却无法体会到她姐姐所说流露出的脆弱。

一切准备就绪，桑蒂诺拿到保姆的剪刀，独自一人牵着狗，去到树林里的开阔地。他解开绳索，南瓜倒意外地呆在原地看他，冷静得令桑蒂诺心生畏惧，好像它已经接受了自己的命运。桑蒂诺在学校的图书馆查到狗的内脏，大概知道动脉在哪里。南瓜只需要挨过来，给他抱着，那把剪刀就可以插进牧羊犬温暖的腹部。多捅几下。  
南瓜听话地钻进桑蒂诺的怀抱里，伸出舌头舔他，可是看进它的眼睛，还是有所警惕的。桑蒂诺双手发颤，心在尖叫。他不能让自己在此刻昏过去，这只狗是如此地乖巧聪明，拥有来自威克的喜爱，它什么都没做错，鼻子喷息的气吹动桑蒂诺的睫毛，像稚嫩的手在抚摸覆盖桑蒂诺的眼睛。男孩在一瞬间期望会有人冲过来打断他的报复，随便一个人，也可以是威克。他可以怒气冲冲地跑上前，打桑蒂诺一巴掌，骂他，把他拎到父亲面前，说他应该被关到教化院里。  
风过去，四周安静，这里只有桑蒂诺和呼呼喘气的南瓜。  
最终促使桑蒂诺下手的那股驱动力是他想到威克也是会杀人的。  
他把剪刀拽紧，朝南瓜的肚子刺去。  
有血流出来，桑蒂诺感到疼。  
他眨眨眼睛，看到南瓜脱离了自己的拥抱，退到远处朝他吼叫，然后往森林里跑走了。  
桑蒂诺低头看着自己染满鲜血的双手，剪刀掉在地上，泥土正把颜色吸收，变成一块块影子似的黑斑。  
桑蒂诺发现他左手小臂上被更多的鲜血滋润，衣服布料被血液浸泡，就像泥土。

桑蒂诺抓着剪刀跑到威克面前，他骄傲地仰着头，把左手藏在背后。  
“我把南瓜杀了。”桑蒂诺说。他察觉到说话时嘴角边有牵扯感，可能是一块发干的血迹。他笑得很假，明显的精神紧张，眼睛里泪光闪烁，懦弱无能地在祈求什么——但实际上，此时他的意志最为坚强，没有人可以动摇。他决定要这么做，他也决定错下去。  
威克只是扫了他一眼，便弯腰钳着他的左手臂掰到面前。难过和厌恶在他脸上交错，最后冷漠接管一切。他把桑蒂诺放开，直视小孩，带有警告语气地说：“去找保姆，我要告诉你爸你在伤害自己。”  
桑蒂诺顿时哭了出来，比暴风雨夜还要响亮。他重新变回小孩，感到无比委屈和失望，威克对他的感情克制比那道伤口还要令人难以忍受的疼痛。  
当晚桑蒂诺找到正在开会的达安东尼奥，他这回故意露出包扎的左手，和他父亲说威克试图逃跑。  
达安东尼奥大笑起来，他拍着桑蒂诺的脑袋，没有问他的伤是怎么回事。桌子另一边是大陆酒店的管理者温斯顿先生，他正好奇地打量着桑蒂诺。  
“这没可能，我的孩子。”达安东尼奥又朝温斯顿笑道。“Omega不会随意逃离自己的Alpha，他们是被命运绑定的。”  
温斯顿回应达安东尼奥，同时也在对桑蒂诺解释：“两者的结合是很神圣的，亲爱的桑蒂诺，就算是约翰·威克也不能违抗他的本性。”  
“哦，还有，现在告诉你也可以。”桑蒂诺的父亲像是突然想起一个笑话般两眼激动地说道：“桑尼，你要当哥哥了。”

南瓜一直没有回来，没有人问起那只狗，桑蒂诺倒是期盼着它能在院子里某处出现，再让他抱抱。  
就在夏季即将过去的某一天里，桑蒂诺从外边回来，看到书房晃动的人影。他的直觉引导他冲上楼，吉安娜站在门口，眼睛直直盯着书房里面。  
书房充满各种生硬的碰撞，当它们稍显微弱时也可以听到断断续续的喘气声。  
桑蒂诺来到他姐姐身边，看到威克被两个人松手扔到木地板上，他从血里抬头，无言地与达安东尼奥对视。一切都再次回到那个夜晚，像逃不出的死循环，是一个反复的噩梦。  
不过这次达安东尼奥没多说什么，他的注意力更多是放在一个药瓶。威克也随着他的目光停留在上面，他在眨眼睛，用嘴巴呼吸，接着露出微笑，黑色的眼睛是明火，灼烧了达安东尼奥的威严——桑蒂诺发现他的父亲在书房中央萎蔫下去，几乎在阳光里透明了。  
吉安娜走了进去。她的脚步笃定轻巧，所有人看着她，给她让开一条道路。吉安娜一直走到威克面前，蹲下身，轻柔地抱着他，让男人的头挨进自己怀里。威克先是僵硬，然后放松，闭眼歇息，进入女孩带给他的那个安稳的梦里。桑蒂诺看着威克虚脱地回抱吉安娜，血弄脏了吉安娜深棕色的秀发。  
一辆车开进前院，按了两下喇叭。达安东尼奥把吉安娜拉开，其他人抓扯威克架到楼下。他们出到楼梯口时经过桑蒂诺，威克没有留意到他。桑蒂诺看着他们下楼，赶紧跑进书房，从窗户那里看见他们把威克推进车里，用力甩上车门，黑色的轿车便像来时那样毫不犹豫地离开了。  
桑蒂诺回头看着自己的姐姐，威克的血还留在她的衣服上，而他的父亲走到他身边，手搭上肩头。桑蒂诺看到指关节上的血迹，它们深刻艳丽，气味冲鼻。  
“威克要离开我们两个月。”达安东尼奥解释。  
吉安娜却在晚餐后和桑蒂诺说，威克不想当他们的妈妈，他甚至为此杀了一个小孩。

两个月后约翰·威克回来，他变得更加消瘦苍白，全身的生命力只剩下两眼微弱的光。他不再需要关进三楼，被安排到主卧旁边的房间，方便达安东尼奥找他。桑蒂诺从看守闲聊时听到威克已经失去了Omega的价值，他无法生育了。他看着那些大人对此摇头叹气，片刻后他们又笑起来，脸统统在烟雾中消散。  
威克开始接手任务，达安东尼奥允许他外出，只要他能在预期内回来。他对达安东尼奥也表现出雇佣对雇主的顺从，有时候还真像一个贤惠的妻子。  
庄园的日子回到正轨，没有囚禁的房间，没有诬陷和诡辩，没有堕胎药。  
桑蒂诺时常会在威克的房间门口坐着，等威克回来或者等他父亲从房里出去。只要房间内剩下威克一个人，桑蒂诺便会蹑手蹑脚地溜进去，钻到被子里，坦然地抱着他入睡。  
威克从未拒绝。只是偶尔，桑蒂诺会在黑暗中找到威克审视他的目光，像是看着一只怪物。桑蒂诺受到鼓励，越发抱紧他，十指用力掐捏，把头埋进威克的肚子里呼吸寡淡的香气。  
桑蒂诺清楚认知到，让男孩从生理到心智过早成熟，只需要一个足以诱发他性幻想的人存在。那个人必须是他穷其一生的欲望和骚乱的本源和中心，让人痛哭流涕也要让人心甘情愿地为这些灾难受苦。而他很庆幸自己在这么早的时间内找到了威克，可以把他搂在怀里，呼吸他的气味，被他的体温感动。现在他需要做的就是等着时间长河从他身上流逝而去，慢慢长大。


	4. Chapter 4

桑蒂诺等着吉安娜把明天的任务布置下去。  
他站在靠窗的位置，正好可以看到室内暖色光照亮幽暗的花园一角，令厚实的叶子油光闪闪，像湖面被打散的月亮倒影。他对会议内容一直显得兴致缺缺，手指轻敲着大理石窗台，石头的凉气进入到桑蒂诺的手心里。年轻人朝他姐姐瞥了一眼，西西里人专有的黝黑长睫毛扇下沮丧的微风，继续等待会议的结束。最后克莫拉的元老向吉安娜致谢，亲吻她的手背。从会议室离开前他们也向桑蒂诺做了同样的事。  
老人们陆续走过，影子接二连三在窗帘和墙上掠动，他们进入夜晚的静谧，小心翼翼，害怕打扰达安东尼奥衰老而去的灵魂。  
会议室剩下达安东尼奥姐弟两人，他们隔着长桌眺望对方。桑蒂诺轻松自在，等着姐姐其他吩咐，吉安娜则是顾虑地打量他，满脸疑云，父亲过世的那晚桑蒂诺也没见她的眉头这么皱过。  
“控制下你的情绪，桑尼。”吉安娜说。她的声音不大但话语清晰，直直越过长桌和整个会议室空间来到桑蒂诺面前。  
桑蒂诺笑起来，把吉安娜的谨慎打碎。  
“你在说什么呢？”他摇头，有点老达安东尼奥的模样。他的视线停留在窗户倒影上，看着自己二十岁的模样，即新奇又熟悉，像是在和一位老朋友打着照面，相互从岁月中认出对方的面容特色。  
“你知道我在说什么。”吉安娜严厉地加重语气，她离开位置，从长桌的另一侧走过，直达门口。“我只是希望你不要惹事生非。”  
桑蒂诺对着倒影挑眉，他的眼睛转向一旁，从玻璃上和吉安娜对视。  
“我可不敢在葬礼上闹事。”他故意选择吉安娜最讨厌的语气回答她。亲爱的姐姐只是叹息，离开了会议室。  
桑蒂诺收回视线，他对着窗户正好领带，双手承载下垂的目光，有些颤抖，兴奋的血液在皮下湍急流过，点燃他的心，令他温暖地缺氧眩晕，面色红润，急切地幻想起即将索得到的、身为成年Alpha的权利。  
在这个安静的夜晚，没有风，屋外一切都沉寂下去。桑蒂诺的思绪喧嚣，隐隐激动，像一种疾病，折磨每一次焦灼的呼吸。他出到走廊，感觉到整间屋子正对他密切关注，像一双黝黑眼睛，带有旁观者对事态发展的漠然以及一丝对阴谋的好奇。他故意来到威克的门前，影子先于他攀上墙壁门面，心切地在门缝游走。桑蒂诺以为自己可以满足于门外的那点气息，结果它们太过细微不足以填满他饕餮的幻想，却又太过真实勾起了更多的欲望。他扭开黄铜门把，听着锁扣无尽弱化的摩擦声，小心地将过道昏暗的光泄露进去，分割开房间昏暗中的一切。桑蒂诺轻手轻脚进潜入，反手关上门。他对这个房间太过熟悉，上寄宿学校之前几乎每晚都在这里过夜，时隔多年他再次进入，心依旧为此剧烈跳动，欣喜若狂地呼吸房间内温暖的空气。  
桑蒂诺摸索到床边，双膝跪下，祷告般虔诚地极力在黑暗中张望面前模糊的人影。结合解除后的Omega气味明显浓郁，具有个人特征，和桑蒂诺最初记忆中的完美重合，美好得不太真实。他想着在明天的葬礼后，面前这个男人便会彻底属于他，任由自己去爱，没有权利拒绝。  
桑蒂诺由衷地赞美上帝。他把脖子探前，跟随躯体上勃发的股股热香，试图亲吻男人享有最后一晚自由的面孔。  
一把枪抵上桑蒂诺的下巴，渐渐用力，把他轻巧地推出去。床头灯被拉亮，威克的脸从黑暗里出现，与桑蒂诺对视。  
“回你的房间去。”威克低声命令，嘴巴在胡子里抿闭，有些发干。他再次用枪口顶了下桑蒂诺的下巴，示意他继续后退。  
桑蒂诺妥协，举着双手从床边站离。威克跟着起身，被子从他腰上滑下，柔软堆成一摊，桑蒂诺感受到布料里轻盈流溢而出的气息，不由自主加深呼吸。  
“何必呢？”桑蒂诺露出微笑，亲切地看着威克，眼神赤裸下流，完全不像看父亲伴侣该有的样子。“你明天就会是我的了，早一天晚一天又有什么区别？”  
“请你出去。”威克露出他往常对桑蒂诺的无感表情，走出台灯的光照范围，剩下一个熟悉的黑色轮廓，几乎可以将桑蒂诺覆盖。  
“如果我愿意，现在就可以上了你！”桑蒂诺双手握拳猛地一收，恼火地在原地站住。他的脾气永远来得很快，只要有一些不合心意，他就会像个小孩那样无理取闹。“你只是一个Omega，不能赶我出去！”  
威克拉开枪的保险栓，搭扣声在房间里清澈响亮。  
“你可以试试。”威克平静地说。“你的父亲不会介意有人陪他一块上路。”  
桑蒂诺脸蛋骤然发红，眼睛湿润，和他小时候每次发火的场面一模一样。威克早已习惯对付这个怪小孩。他没必要对桑蒂诺客气，继续逼退他，直到门贴上意大利人的后背。  
桑蒂诺不甘地用手摸索门把，他双眼瞪着威克，目光继而向下，扫视威克的全身。他刻意看得十分露骨缓慢，以此来侮辱威克，让自己的Alpha秉性沾沾自喜。因此他也稍显惊奇地发现，并且快速弥补以往粗心大意造成对威克的观察遗漏。二十年的时光从威克身上冲刷而过，使他变得更加完美，具有致命的吸引力。他高挺依旧，面容变化不大，身躯从清瘦过渡出去，有了圆润的肌肉，休闲睡衣被他的胸部隆起紧绷，勾勒出紧实的曲线，每次呼吸都充溢Omega的性感，像羽翼丰满的鸽子。桑蒂诺从未承认过中年男人的魅力会如此展现，但现在他也要被这美妙俘虏了。  
“你知道你的窄屁股是多么诱人吗？”桑蒂诺看着威克，故意打了一个赞美的手势，对空气亲出声响，激动地笑笑。“两只手就可以包住……我不知道父亲是怎么说你的，但是，也就快轮到我了。只需要等着明天葬礼结束，我会在床上折磨死你！”  
桑蒂诺发狠地说，威克开门把他推出去。  
门被重重关上，桑蒂诺并没有立刻离开，他整理好外套，故意在门外徘徊，让影子由门下倾泻进去勾起威克的警惕。桑蒂诺知道威克会被这种报复行为扰乱睡眠，令担忧渗入梦境。

葬礼上威克和吉安娜站在一块，桑蒂诺被隔开。没有人对此安排提出异议，桑蒂诺表现得通情达理，这令吉安娜稍显放心。姐弟俩悄声说话，断断续续为接下来的行程作出一些临时改动，期间桑蒂诺透过他姐姐的黑纱头罩，趣味盎然地偷瞄威克，试图让对方察觉到自己明目张胆的调情。  
黑发男人在最开始察觉到的一瞬间瞥了他一眼，没再理睬。  
颁布遗嘱的时候威克离开隐蔽的书房，身为Omega无权参与。他现在的身份稍显尴尬，不再是达安东尼奥的伴侣，但也算不上独立自由，大家都默认他是属于克莫拉的财产，如果没有明确宣布，他还是被掌控着结合权力。吉安娜成为他临时雇主，实质更接近于相互照顾的家人。威克对吉安娜一直尽心尽责，很早之前便是。他们摆脱了老达安东尼奥附加在身上的那层关系，合作密切，超越了亲血缘的紧密。当威克准备离开书房时，吉安娜握住他的手，让两人自然地对视。而后威克继续离开，吉安娜望着他的背影直到他从这个小隔间出去。桑蒂诺在一旁观察，嫉妒他们的相处模式有好几年，以至于他现在基本上都习惯了。他能说什么，吉安娜最终会接手克莫拉，毋庸置疑，桑蒂诺知道姐姐的能力，父亲一直看好她，所以在一切尘埃落定前他尽可能听从她的旨意，确保自身利益最大化。  
不过目前他还可以享受一些轻松的乐趣，比如当威克走出书房后，他预先站好了门口附近的位置，清晰地朝威克吹了声短促的口哨，在门关上之前对皱眉的威克露出轻蔑的微笑。  
老达安东尼奥在生命最后的几年里以肉眼可见的变化极速衰老，他将大部分的事务交给了吉安娜，自己整日卧床静养。威克被迫停止一切行动，留在庄园陪伴。老人的行为变得古怪，情绪失去控制，不会因为威克的顺从而安心，他时刻警惕着床边的威克，念叨着责骂他，又在亲自把人赶走后，毫无尊严地哭着求他回来。桑蒂诺偶尔去探望父亲便会见到这一幕。威克对老人的责难没有多少反应，他就像一个感情黑洞，吞噬一切好的坏的情绪。有次半夜可怜的老达安东尼奥摇铃，桑蒂诺和吉安娜赶来，正巧见到被支使走的威克。他们三人在走道上静置片刻，画面怪异得无法言说。最后老人在房间高声呼叫，像是要死了那样惨烈，吉安娜进去。桑蒂诺一直看着威克，直到对方先转身离开，才跟着姐姐进入房间。  
“我快要死了。”老达安东尼奥用被狂风摧枯拉朽的脸对着两个孩子，双眼冒着不自然的光说。“我要被魔鬼杀死！”  
姐弟俩相互看看，握住老人的手，无措地看他皱起脸哭泣。老达安东尼奥的威严不再，虚弱得只剩下皮囊和骨架，还有少许油腻的肌肉支撑着他的表情。桑蒂诺甚至无法从这个人身上看到过往父亲的影子，他更像记忆中雄壮父亲蜕下的一层旧壳，被遗弃在这个老旧的庄园里日渐腐朽。吉安娜用手梳理他苍白的头发，试图安慰他，结果老人情绪激动。他在枕头上瞪大眼睛，重新审视一切，包括他自己。他咀嚼记忆，反刍思绪，他空荡得快要坍塌的脑壳里灵魂剧烈沸腾。然后在某一瞬间，一切运动停止，归为平静。他的视线落在吉安娜眼里，那阵令人疑惑的光冷却消逝，嘴巴慢慢吐息。  
桑蒂诺知道父亲和吉安娜之间瞬间达成了某种不可言传的秘密约定，除非吉安娜亲口告诉他，桑蒂诺将永远不会知道什么事被他们决定下来。  
“我没办法……”老人开口说话，说到痛心处又呜咽地哭了起来，话语零碎得让人感伤。“我太老了，没办法控制一切……你们要小心，不可掉以轻心。”  
他看向桑蒂诺，似乎在对他强调这个告诫的重要性。这些话说完后老人松了口气，两眼放空，对着天花板的吊灯出神，又想起什么好事般再次容光焕发。他忘记先前的困顿恐慌，在房间里四处张望，问威克在哪里。  
吉安娜离开床边去找威克，桑蒂诺趁这个空隙挨近父亲，悄悄问他威克的标记权要怎么处理。  
老人睁开一只眼看他，眯上，睡着片刻，然后再次睁开，终于消化完这个问题。  
“随你喜欢。”他喃喃说道，整个人沉入床铺里，像一尊沉重的石棺。“你想的话，就要去吧。”  
桑蒂诺感激地亲吻老达安东尼奥的嘴唇，祝福他有个好梦。可是老人突然抓紧他的手，用上全身的力气拽着他，借力让自己坐起。  
“如果你能的话！”老人狡黠地眨眨眼，他带有药味的呼吸几乎烫伤了桑蒂诺的脸颊，而桑蒂诺感觉到他的父亲像是在等着一出好戏般幸灾乐祸。“吉安娜会处理好这一切，你最好听她的话，否则……”  
“否则什么？”桑蒂诺问。他讨厌父亲提起吉安娜时那股骄傲的神情，所以他正敷衍摆脱开老人的手，家族戒指卡得他指节生疼。  
“否则你会比我还惨。”  
这时候吉安娜和威克进来，桑蒂诺便看见——他的父亲先是两眼放光，欣喜于威克的出现，那股冲动几乎令他跳下床；紧接着，他面露苦色，退缩回床里，仿佛见着了世界上最恐怖的深渊，嚎啕大哭起来。  
他们找来医生给他打入镇定剂，威克被劝服整晚陪着他，因为结合的Omega伴侣可以对此起到安抚作用。  
桑蒂诺从门外看着床边的威克，视线穿过医生和吉安娜还有众保镖的姿势和言语安静地看他正在被清晨的阳光融化。他看起来如二十年前的第一面那样美好，桑蒂诺找不出理由可以让自己放弃他，对这个占据他一半生命征程的光置之不理——桑蒂诺热切地需要威克，每一分每一秒，否则他会被满盛的情感淹死在自己的身体里。  
结果眼下遗嘱宣布完毕，桑蒂诺差点要杀了那个律师。吉安娜叫回威克，他一进入便熟练地打掉桑蒂诺的枪，架起他的手臂避免他继续扑过去。被逼到窗边的律师苍白着脸瘫坐到地上，吉安娜很抱歉地过去扶起他，更多人进来带着律师离开。桑蒂诺喘着粗气，脖子发烫。他挣扎一下甩开威克，努力镇定自己。威克从他身边退开，直接朝吉安娜走去。  
“站住！”桑蒂诺叫停他。  
“你要去哪里？你是属于我的！”  
威克回头看他，达安东尼奥亲笔遗嘱散落在书房隔间四周，威克正好走在它们之间，刻意避免踩脏。他们相互对望，桑蒂诺似乎在等着威克主动过来。  
“桑尼。”吉安娜的声音打断对峙。“我拥有克莫拉，也拥有威克的标记权。”  
“那是错的！”  
“遗嘱里写了。”  
“父亲答应过我！”  
“别耍性子！”吉安娜吼他，桑蒂诺不甘心地闭上嘴，依旧瞪着威克。他无法平静，太阳穴挤压着他的额头阵阵发疼，脸上像是被照到聚光灯般发热僵硬。威克一脸平静，吉安娜走上前，和他站在一块，与桑蒂诺构成两个世界。  
“你无法动摇死人的意志，特别是我们父亲的。”她挽着威克的手臂，几乎是在故意刺激桑蒂诺的理智，但她动作自然亲昵，并未显露出Alpha对Omega的霸占欲，像对待一位亲切的人温柔平静。此时阳光并没有直接照进屋子，它滑了一跤，歪斜在建筑物外头，但依旧使得室内光亮，像铺盖了一层明黄色的纱布。他们两人站在亮堂的空间里，似乎会这么由始至终地呆在一块，一起把桑蒂诺隔绝在外。  
桑蒂诺感到他彻底被父亲耍了。他冲上前，扯住威克的领带，看不出是要亲他还是揍他。在吉安娜还未出声制止时，威克已经扭上桑蒂诺的手腕，把他捏得面部扭曲，很快就疼得松手挫败地退到一边。  
威克看他，像是为桑蒂诺感到抱歉。那是一种金黄的目光，是阳光从斜面玻璃的反射，照得人耀眼又喜欢。可桑蒂诺气恼得跳脚，吉安娜在场他又不好发作得过头。所以他只能站在原地，什么话都骂不出，让吉安娜和威克从他面前走过，自己则和一地遗嘱被遗弃在这个光亮得过于空旷的书房。

在度过了头几天的失意后，桑蒂诺察觉到吉安娜并没有标记威克的打算，他们还是像以往那样相处，亲密却不过头，保持一条明确的界限。很多人以为（桑蒂诺也有过猜测）吉安娜打算拍卖威克的标记权，短时间内冒出一帮Alpha试图和克莫拉建交新的生意来往，并且都在见到吉安娜身后的威克时露骨地打量，像在检查一件艺术品般慎重又极具兴趣。桑蒂诺无法忍受吉安娜对这一事的闲置，她似乎一直在尽可能拖延，完全不期待标记那天的到来。  
或许。桑蒂诺在院子里散步，目光时不时眺望威克房间的那扇窗。或许，吉安娜对威克有另外的安排，并不是单纯地在吊大家胃口。  
桑蒂诺站在树荫下，这里刚下过雨，土地湿润，散发腥味。他透过闪着水珠的树叶，看到威克从房间里出到窗边，推开一侧玻璃。  
他们很快对视上。桑蒂诺对威克报以热烈的目光，而威克站在清澈的天空倒影中，对他视而不见，眼神是无情且疲倦的。


End file.
